videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mortal Kombat Vs Tollection Pattery
Mortal Kombat Vs Tollection Pattery is a fan crossover fighting game created by NetherRealm Studios. Game/Menu Mode * Arcade ** Classic ** Tag Team ** Endurance ** Test your luck * Konquest * Brawl * Living Towers * Test your mode ** Test your Might ** Test your Sight ** Test your Strike ** Test your Luck * Practice ** Tutorial ** Fatality Theater ** Practice ** Character Tutorial * Story Mode ** Mortal Kombat Story ** Tollection Pattery Story * Challange * Online ** Warrior Match ** Tag Team Match ** King of the Hill ** Mortal Kombat Tournament ** Tollection Pattery Tournament ** MK vs TP Tournament * Marketplace ** Characters ** Kostumes ** Arenas ** Moves ** Variations ** Gear Systems ** Weapons * Kyrpt * Gallery ** Characters ** Finishing Moves ** Fan Art ** Music ** Making of Mortal Kombat Vs Tollection Pattery video ** Special Items * Options ** Music & Sound ** Gameplay Options ** Control Options * Extras Plot In the darkness timeline, the fused of Shao Kahn and Blaek, they are defeated by Raiden and Guts. After they fused and merged and become the most power demon named "Void Kahn". Even disaster after blow up and world is crisis, Void Kahn have used our Merged Crisis, the ultimate tournament, his only one have crossover between Mortal Kombat and Tollection Pattery Universe, the most survive without army. Story Mode's Chapter Mortal Kombat Story # Johnny Cage # Ermac # Kung Lao # Scorpion # Tremor # Kitana # Reptile # Jax Briggs # Liu Kang # Sektor # Sub-Zero # Baraka # Kano # Mileena # Shang Tsung # Raiden Tollection Pattery Story # Sam # Asterix # Papyrus # Crypto # Sonny # Shank # D-Tritus Debris # James Hopkins # Sash Lilac # Krieg # Gearbot # The Prince # Pyramid Head # Obelix # Agony # Guts Rosters Mortal Kombat Side Playable * Scorpion * Sub-Zero * Kitana * Tremor * Kurtis Stryker * Liu Kang * Nightwolf * Cyrax * Kung Lao * Jax Briggs * Raiden * Sindel * Sonya Blade * Bo' Rai Cho * Kano * Sektor * Shang Tsung * Reptile * Mileena * Kabal * Ermac * Johnny Cage * Jade * Baraka * Reiko * Goro * Noob Saibot * Havik * Quan Chi * Shao Kahn Unlockable * Hydro * Smoke * Skarlet * D'Vorah * Kenshi * Tasia * Mavado * Khameleon * No Face * Ashrah * Darrius * Chameleon * Tanya * Yoru * Erron Black * Jarek * Tri-Borg * Frost * Umbra * Dullahan * Ferra & Torr * Li Mei * Kai * Kotal Kahn * Vaatu * Moloch * Fox * Sarah Nac * Zenko * Mephisto * Atmosphere * Shujinko * Custer * Frostbite * Ancestor * Hotaru * Naberi * Nightmare * Kintaro * Ormagam * Knightware * Sheeva * Fujin * Shinnok * Drahmin * Rapha * Nitara * Anubis * Onaga Non-Playable * Meat * Hsu Hao * Mokap * Daegon * Taven Pre-Order * Blaze * Orochi Hellbeast Tollection Pattery Side Playable * Shank * The Prince * Sash Lilac * Krieg * Sam * Sonny * Asterix * D-Tritus Debris * James Hopkins * Veradux * Guts * Gwynn * Felicity * Obelix * Mr. Torgue * Gearbot * Agony * Antagonist * Carol Tea * The Warden * Crypto * Papyrus * Milla Basset * Pyramid Head * Puff * Nosferatu Zodd * Baron Brixius * Skull Knight * Griffith * Blaek Unlockable * Mettaton * Humphrey * Timore * Muffet * Sinjid * Nisha * Mordecai * Maya * Axton * Athena * Wilhelm * Twisted Experiment * Betty * Bigby Wolf * Roald * Gary Smith * Gaige * Amber * Farah * Juliet Starling * Big Daddy * Schierke * Flint Paper * Brevon * Ishiguro * Wyald * Casca * Semi-Deity * Isaac Clarke * Zer0 * Falcone * Boris Livingstone * Torque * Bye Bye Man * Vizier * Ignition * Omen * Skun-ka'pe * Butcher * Cesar * Galiant * Cassandra * Berto * Bagul * Ambassador * Bambu * Merga * Handsome Jack * Void Non-Playable * Bosco * Crazy Gambler * Claptrap * Sybil Pandemik * God Hand * Toriel * Asgore * Sans * Undyne * Jurgen * Stinky * Jimmy Two-Teeth * C.O.P.S. * Satan Pre-Order * Mozgus * Jackenstein Bosses * Void Kahn * Dragon God Quest Fighters * Kazuya Mishima (Tekken) * Venom (Marvel) * Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) * Cinder (Killer Instinct) * Serious Sam (Serious Sam) * E-102 Gamma (Sonic) Arenas # Netherrealm # Dead Woods # Wu Shi Academy # Sky Temple # The Pit # Special Forces HQ # Goro's Lair # Lin Kuei Temple # Soul Chamber # Shao Kahn's Fortress # The Street # Downtown # Washington Estate # Hill of Swords # Enoch Village # City of Light # Family Home # Bullworth Academy # Shuigang # Blaek's Castle # Crosstower Gameplay and Features Gameplay has carried over from NetherRealm's games. Fighting occurs on a 4-D plane, with the ability to interact with background elements such as projectiles or springboards. Due to the introduction of X-Ality, Cretalities, Summon-Cross and Vari-Alities. new form of the fatalities, carries over to MK vs TP. At the first indicator of the meter, the player is allowed to perform an interrupt action by performing a perfect block. The second indicator allows for the player to actuate their X-Ray. The third indicator of the meter included Super Move from Injustice, but there also very special feature, Ultimate Move is the most meter when is getting more to activate and goes to brutal damage, wild to making more action like Super Move. A weapons system allowed players use weapons. In Story Mode, players join a side. Allow to main campaign focuses on 16 chapters that drives the plot of the campaign to its conclusion. Since this time the Classes and Factions band together instead of with their separate universes, the Last Story is collaborating beyond their two universes to come out ontop. Also Ladder goes mixed, featuring a sub-boss of either Onaga or Void, the final boss of Void Kahn, and animated ending for each character. Practice Mode which allows players to hone their skills with their chosen character. The Fatality Theater of Practice Mode Returns renamed Finisher Practice, where the button combinations for the new finishing moves are shown above, and a green square on the ground indicates the correct distance for the finisher to work. If the player moves away from the square, it turns red, indicating that the Finishing Moves will not be executed. This time, either finisher can be selected instead of only showing the first finisher, which required players to pause the game and look for the alternate finisher in the move list. Feature some combo getting glowing of eyes, if means getting Spirit Kombo, this Spirit Kombo when increased more damage when getting more combo than Super Move. This game introduces a move called X-Ray Throw, which inceases the damage of the player's throw and shows it in X-Ray form. Voice Cast * Patrick Seitz - Scorpion, Blaek * Fred Tatasciore - Tremor, Rapha, Vaatu, Torr, Moloch * Andrew Bowen - Johnny Cage, Rain, Smoke * Andrew Kishino - Sektor, Shang Tsung * Andrew Dennis - Sonny, Veradux, Shujinko * Steven Blum - Sub-Zero, Bo' Rai Cho * Marz Timms - Reptile, Papyrus * Tom Choi - Liu Kang, Griffith * Jin Hyong - Kung Lao, D-Tritus Debris * Kelly Hu - D'Vorah, Sindel, Cassandra * Rhassam Orange - Cyrax, Kintaro, The Prince * Johanna Añonuevo - Mileena, Gwynn * Troy Baker - Erron Black, Fujin, Shinnok * Ken Lally - Yoru * Ron Banks - Quan Chi * Peter Barto - Flint Paper, Hydro * Vic Chao - Goro, Kenshi, Tri-Borg, Shank, Antagonist, Wyald * Bob Carter - Shao Kahn, Baraka * Karen Strassman - Kitana, Carol Tea * Matthew Mercer - Kurtis Stryker * Cia Court - Dullahan * Michael Alston Bailey - Nosferatu Zodd * Keith Ferguson - Reiko, Bambu, Sinjid * David Lodge - Kabal, Obelix * Larry Omaha - Nightwolf, Agony * Gerry Rosenthal - James Hopkins * Michaela Dietz - Sarah Nac * Tricia Helfer - Sonya Blade * Richard Epcar - Raiden * Chris Rager - Mr. Torgue * Jamieson Price - Ermac, Bigby Wolf, Butcher, Gearbot, Pyramid Head, Noob Saibot * Linda Lee - Jade, Timore * David Boat - Max, Humphrey, The Warden * Marc Diraison - Guts * David Nowlin - Sam, Asterix * Paul St. Peter - Havik * Tara Strong - Ferra, Li Mei, Betty, Milla Basset, Juliet Starling, Felicity, Semi-Deity * Jason Douglas - Krieg, Puff, Skun-ka'pe * Phill LaMarr - Kotal Kahn, Bagul * Peter Vack - Gary Smith, Ishiguro, Schierke Category:Fan Games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Mortal Kombat Games Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Fighting Games Category:Mortal Kombat Vs Tollection Pattery Category:MK Vs TP Category:Crossover Fighting Video Games Category:Games Category:Video Games